Married life
by Laetitia I
Summary: Une petite scène qui pourrait avoir lieu entre William et Julia une fois mariés.


« William ! Pourrais tu arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens s'il te plait ? Comment veux tu que je t'examine si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger de la sorte ? »

Julia était agacée par le comportement de son mari, allongé dans le lit. William soupira légèrement avant de répondre d'une voix amusée.

« Julia..puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien »

« C'est à moi d'en juger William. C'est moi le docteur ici »

William battit en retraite. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'essayer de convaincre sa femme lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Son entêtement faisait partie de ses nombreux charmes et William se laissa tout simplement faire.

Après quelques minutes, la voix de Julia le sortit de sa douce torpeur

« Peux tu me dire ce que tu faisais sur ce toit William ? »

William soupira encore une fois. Il était bon pour recevoir un sermon. Mais ne l'avait-il pas mérité ? Ne lui avait-il pas promis le jour de leur mariage de ne pas se mettre en danger inutilement et de faire attention à lui ? Il venait de rompre cette promesse et William se sentit coupable.

« J'essayais de pourchasser un suspect »

Julia ne lui donna aucun signe qu'elle venait d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle l'ignorait totalement. William savait qu'il devait se faire pardonner. Il détestait plus que tout la voir en colère contre lui. Mais plus que de la colère, William pouvait aussi voir de la peine dans ses yeux. Il l'avait blessé et il se jura intérieurement d'essayer de tout faire pour ne plus jamais voir cette déception et cette tristesse dans son regard.

Il caressa sa joue doucement pour attirer son attention

« Julia, je t'en prie pardonne moi. J'ai failli à la promesse que je t'avais faite. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal »

Julia leva soudainement les yeux vers lui

« Je sais William et je te pardonne, mais quoi que tu fasses tu arrives toujours à te blesser »

William lui sourit malicieusement

« J'adore que mon docteur préféré prenne soin de moi »

Julia le regarda d'un air faussement sévère

« Continue comme ça William et la prochaine fois je laisserai le vieux docteur Clarkson t'examiner »

Ce fut au tour de Julia de sourire malicieusement tandis que les yeux de William s'agrandissaient d'horreur. Voyant sa mine déconfite, Julia fut prise d'un fou rire auquel William répondit aussitôt.

Une fois calmée, Julia continua à examiner le haut de son corps en quête d'éventuelles blessures.

« Tu es tellement belle »

William n'avait pu s'empêcher de la toucher. Elle se tenait si près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Ses doigts avaient alors remis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille caressant sa joue au passage.

Julia se mit à rougir et William s'en amusa grandement.

« William ! Comment veux-tu que je termine mon examen si tu ne cesses de me déconcentrer ? »

« Pourquoi autant d'embarras Julia ? Je pourrais te dire des choses bien plus embarrassantes »

Voyant que Julia ne répondait pas, William décida de continuer son petit jeu.

« Je pourrais te dire qu'il m'est impossible de ne pas penser à ton corps nu allongé contre le mien lorsque tu apparais dans une pièce ou lorsque tu te trouves juste à côté de moi, comme à cet instant précis »

La réaction de Julia ne se fit pas attendre et elle se mit à rougir doublement

« William ! Pourrais-tu être professionnel ?

William se mit à rire

« Professionnel ? Je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus professionnel Julia. Tes caresses sur mon corps ne me paraissent pas appropriées pour un examen médical

Outrée, Julia releva la tête aussitôt

« Des caresses ? Je ne fais que chercher d'éventuelles blessures. Je regarde si tu n'as pas de côtes fracturées »

William baissa le regard

« Alors pourquoi es-tu en train de me caresser le torse ? »

Julia allait répliquer lorsqu'elle aperçut ses doigts qui ne cessaient d'effleurer sa peau. Elle n'avait même pas pris conscience de son geste.

Amusé, William la regardait attentivement, attendant sa réaction.

Julia soupira et retira ses mains. William les attrapa aussitôt pour les remettre sur son torse.

« Je les préfère à cet endroit »

Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite

« Il semblerait que tu aies raison William. Je n'arrive pas à rester professionnelle avec toi »

William releva difficilement le haut de son corps encore endolori par la chute pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'en vois ravi »

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de s'arrêter

« J'espère que tu n'examinais pas tes patients de la même façon »

Julia leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée

« Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi William Murdoch ? »

William prit un instant un air songeur avant de mettre sa main derrière sa tête pour diriger ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« J'ai des tas d'idées Madame Murdoch..des tas »

Les yeux emplis de désir, Julia le regarda longuement

« Il me tarde de les connaitre »

Encore une fois, son mari lui prouva à quel point il pouvait être inventif.


End file.
